


My black heart (your place)

by MerakiDrop



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Guanheng calls Xiaojun pretty, M/M, Rimming, Skirt!Xiaojun, Smut, halloween came earlier, halloween party, not costumes tho, porn with a little plot, the others are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiDrop/pseuds/MerakiDrop
Summary: First thing that stands out is his hair: short platinum, styled on a high wave showing his forehead; he has very distinctive features, angular and sharp, with a pair of gunmetal eyes that make his breath stutter. On his right cheekbone a tiny black star catches his eye, probably drawn with eyeliner, a silver skull dangles from his left earring, while the right one is something like a chain. High cheekbones sparkling, delicate lips colored a light shade of garnet.Xiaojun looks out of this world yet too naughty for heaven; Guanheng would go to hell without second thoughts if Xiaojun asks him to.He is so hooked to his pretty face that he almost overlooks the fact that Xiaojun is wearing a skirt.Alternatively,Xiaojun wears a skirt and Guanheng fucking loves it.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	My black heart (your place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softenderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/gifts).



> Hi there! I thought my first fic on Ao3 would be something either super romantic or dramatic, turns out to be porn, yay! I blame Ming and those anons who were talking about Skirt!Xiaojun, I just- I had to do it since there wasn't a fic yet, this is my first contribution to the fandom on ao3, please don't hate me. The title comes from the son Playboy by EXO.
> 
> [Xiaojun's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/83/00/e78300232580d19b9d60c34cd76ca500.jpg)
> 
> Important detail: English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can fix them!

There are two things to keep in mind tonight: 1. Do not get insanely drunk to the point of vomiting on Xuxi’s shoes; 2. If he is going to smoke, he has to let a trustworthy person know beforehand. He doesn't want to repeat last year's incident; Yangyang stills uses the whole _“I look for you for hours before finding you in a store arguing with the cashier about deaf cat’s rights”_ as an excuse whenever he wants something.

Those sound like simple rules, created not only to keep him safe but also to prevent him from doing some stupid shit because everyone knows Guanheng is even more prone to making a fool of himself and/or break expensive things while intoxicated. With these rules grounded, they all set course to the Halloween party of which he was not invited by the host (someone he hasn’t even had the chance to talk directly to, but whose name he has heard around) but by his friends who were invited by a third person. It’s the type of party in which you don’t know half of the people there.

On the way to the location sent by Sicheng, he and the boys walk into one of those 24/7 convenience stores. A cranky cashier scans the prices of one package of gum, some alcohol bottles, and a box of condoms looking directly at Guanheng as if expecting him to suddenly die or something just as bad. Turns out to be the same cashier from last year; because apparently, his friends couldn’t choose another store. Guanheng lifts his chin in a defiant gesture, that dude better not be expecting an apology. He may seem petty, but if they indeed were arguing about deaf cat’s rights then that guy probably had something against them.

The condoms belong to Yukhei, the package of mint bubble gum is him, Yangyang carries the alcohol, which doesn’t sound like a good plan considering he’s swaying them like a pair of batons. Truth be told, they started drinking in Yukhei’s apartment so they’re already tipsy and betting on who Xuxi’s going to sweet talk into following him back home.

The bet is actually a joke because as much as Xuxi has been sculpted by the gods to make a perfect Adonis, he’s been fooling around with Ten for some time now, enough for him and Yangyang to know how this night is going to end for them.

The _friends with benefits_ label is fading more each week; they seem far more interested in each other from what they want to let others know, thus, he and Yangyang expect them to disappear behind one random bedroom door and to see scratch marks all over Xuxi’s back next time the elder gets out of the bathroom.

Guanheng supposes Yangyang will amaze a dozen strangers with his dancing skills, fall off the stairs, and stick his nose in other's people business —not necessarily in that exact order. As for him, well, Guanheng only wants to see some spooky cheap-ass decorations and lose his audition to extremely loud music; oh, also, watch  
Sicheng rejects man after man pretending not to understand Korean, that is always fun.

He almost turned down the invitation, it was a no-costume Halloween party, what's the point of it? His friends urged him to overcome the tragedy of not wearing his Mario costume (they were supposed to match! Yukhei as Luigi and Yangyang as Yoshi) and put on something nice for the sake of decency. He doesn’t think there’s much decency in college parties, they’re all about noise, sticking one's tongue on somebody’s throat, or burning said throat with alcohol and future regrets.

But hey, a party was a party, he could use some dancing to destress. He’s mildly interested in the event, sure some people there would make it worth it, like Ten and Kun and Sicheng and…

Hell, who is he trying to convince? He wants to see Xiaojun so badly and maybe have his tongue down his throat; it’s no secret they’ve kind of… seeing each other, not really dating, though it’s not like Guanheng isn’t interested in the prospect of going out, for god sake, the man is perfect. It just so happens that they might have skipped a few steps and landed on a casual agreement that is yet to be discussed.

It all started when they met in second semester, during a group study, Xiaojun was actually studying for a different subject but had decided to accompany a mutual friend of them to the library. Cheesy as it may sound, the second their eyes encountered something clicked, could have been physical attraction or the amusing coincidence of how messy their notes were; whatever it was, from then on they seemed to gravitate around each other.

Becoming friends was no problem, though they mostly meet with their group of friends, who by now were sick of their antics since, similar to Ten and Yukhei's story, an insane amount of sexual tension began to build between them, with the exception that they are yet to unload said tension in other ways than making out.

The first time they made out was in the library, Guanheng blames it on the silence providing some sort of intimacy. Whispering that close to their faces forced them to look directly into their eyes, he remembers zooming on that small yet enticing, he’s mostly sure Xiaojun was doing the same, and that was perhaps the moment everything blowup: their warm breaths almost mixing, a lullaby of eagerness, it was just impossible not to give in.

When Xiaojun let the books fall to the ground and placed his toned arms on Guanheng's shoulders to claim his lips like a hungry predator, the younger could only hold onto his waist and went on to mimic the movements of those sinful lips; it was a cosmic revelation, Xiaojun and he were meant to be, how else could one explain their lips accommodating like puzzle pieces?

Later that afternoon, Xiaojun complained about how uncomfortable it had been for his back to be harshly pressed against the bookshelf for fifteen minutes, albeit he didn't look that remorseful.

Since that day they’ve engaged in occasional make out sessions which have become more frequent these days. They haven’t put on any label to their arrangement and therefore no responsibility bound them, nevertheless, he knows Xiajojun’s not seeing anyone at the moment nor he identifies himself as the type of person who goes around kissing his friends in the library... or the hallways of the university, or inside a restaurant's bathroom.

Guanheng wishes more, the idea of asking Dejun out has been hovering over his head. He wants to take him somewhere nice, just the two of them, and do something other than losing composure by kissing. Not that he dislikes their making out sessions —he’s dreamt of those, the type of dreams one doesn’t talk about in public—, it’s just that, there has to be more, it feels like they can be more.

That being said, if tonight he finds himself and Xiaojun in a bathroom with a locked door he’s not going to complain.

“Anyone knows whose party is it?”

“Jaehyun,” Yangyang answers turning around the corner.

There is also no decency on arriving at a party on foot, but hey, the place was close. They were already spending money on alcohol, better to save something for the ride back.

“Do you even know him?”

“I do, Taeyong’s boyfriend, nice guy, never gets mad for having strangers at his parties.”

“I bet Johnny would have thrown a costume party,” he whispers bitterly.

And what if he likes to dress up? That’s the whole point of Halloween! Though, it would be nice not to worry about his mustache or hat falling off. He knows that in the end he’s going to enjoy his time there, where there’s music and drinks (and Xiaojun) Guanheng feels at home.

Talking about home, Jaehyun’s house is, to put it simply, ridiculously huge; it looks like it came out directly out of Project X or even better, he wonders if the guy’s parents are rich or part of the mafia —he chooses to believe in the second option because it sounds thrilling. He takes a second to admire the effort put into the front yard to create a spooky ambiance: giant spiders, bloody graves, carved pumpkins, and hanging bodies, wow, there’s even a really convincing fake corpse lying down next to the door and… yeah, nevermind, that’s just a wasted dude.

Once inside and after recovering from the blindness caused by the party lights, Guanheng lets the music take on him, _Gashina_ blasting on the speakers, he needs to drink some more before dancing, but he is already feeling fired up thanks to the upbeat atmosphere. Yangyang goes to the kitchen to set the drinks, to which Yukhei and he promise to stay on the first floor looking for familiar faces. It doesn’t take long before Xuxi spots Ten in the middle of the crowd, benefits of being a giant.

“I actually thought you’d show up dressed as a pokemon or some shit like that.”

Guanheng buffs at the Thai words, Yukhei slaps his back giggling. “Don’t remind him, he’s still upset he didn’t get to wear his costume.”

“Great, another thing you have in common besides denial: making fun of me, I’d rather throw up watching you fuck than listening to this slaughter.”

His friends take no shyness in undressing each other with their eyes, Guanheng wants to understand them, he really does, but, have they not seen each other like a million times? Alright, a million times might be a stretch, but it’s not like they don’t know what’s under their clothes. On the other hand, whenever Xiaojun’s near him his complete attention focus right on his lips, so he’s probably no solitary to talk to.

Guanheng, being the good friend he is, encourages Xuxi to ditch him and go dancing with the foreigner, also taking this as his leave to roam among the sway of people on the first floor. He takes no interest in becoming part of nor witnessing their insufferable mating ritual. He could very well be doing the same thing with Xiaojun if he could find him.

He’s about to try his luck in the backyard when a gentle tap on his shoulder makes him turn around. In that precise moment, Guanheng writes a new surviving rule: 3. Always expect the unexpected.

He used to think there couldn’t possibly exist people more attractive than Yukhei and Ten, the former being the type of men you see on runways or taking the role of a bad boy on movies and dramas, while the latter moves with a sensual feline quality that make heads turn wherever he goes, it made sense for them to have gotten so intimately close, only someone in their same level could get a chance.

That thought was quickly discarded when he met Xiaojun. From his perspective, there couldn’t be anyone more beautiful than him, especially this night.

First thing that stands out is his hair: short platinum, styled on a high wave showing his forehead; he has very distinctive features, angular and sharp, with a pair of gunmetal eyes that make his breath stutter. On his right cheekbone a tiny black star catches his eye, probably drawn with eyeliner, a silver skull dangles from his left earring, while the right one is something like a chain. High cheekbones sparkling, delicate lips colored a light shade of garnet.

Xiaojun looks out of this world yet too naughty for heaven; Guanheng would go to hell without second thoughts if Xiaojun asks him to.

He is so hooked to his pretty face that he almost overlooks the fact that Xiaojun is wearing a skirt.

_A skirt._

His entire outfit is breathtaking, goth vibes going along rather well with the spooky theme, oh fuck, he’s wearing a _crop top hoodie too_ , his tiny waist looks delectable, but it’s the skirt the one thing that makes his brain shutdown.

Damn it, he doesn’t want to be a pervert, but those legs… his eyes involuntarily look down, they seem so long, either by the length of the garment or the net stockings —which go up all the way to his waist— under black tight highs create a sinful visual effect. Suddenly he feels hot and a tad bit shy, he hasn’t even had a drink yet for fuck's sake! His eyes return to Xiaojun’s face, which isn't really helping in making him feel any less fidgety.

“I saw you running away from Ten and Xuxi, did you just arrived?” Xiaojun’s voice is deep, caramelized with a soft melodic rhythm, it matches perfectly with his overall appearance.

A shiver runs down his spine. “Yeah, Yangyang should be somewhere eating all the snacks and Xuxi… well, you already saw him with Ten.” Clearing out his throat Guanheng forces himself to hold Xiaojun’s gaze when the man offers him a plastic orange cup with the typical Jack-o’-lantern design on it, the last thing he wants it’s to look like a weirdo in front of his crush.

The colorful lights emphasize Xiaojun’s eyeshadow and feline gaze, Guanheng takes a big slurp to regain composure. Since he can’t be for sure what the skirt means —part of some type of costume, a fashion preference, or a very bold seduction technique— the raven-haired boy starts a conversation so shallow that Xiaojun instantly catches on his failed attempt of pretending that seeing him wearing a skirt hasn’t thrown him off balance.

What’s truly embarrassing is how fast he just got turned on. They hadn’t done any more than kissing like it was the end of the world, leaving lingering touches fully clothed while whispering lewd suggestions of what they could do someday. Maybe that day has finally come, he can’t tell for sure, but what he does know is that he looks like some precocious teenager watching his first porn, blushing and stammering. Fuck, why does Xiaojun has to be so handsome and pretty and hot?

Xiaojun keeps staring at him, looking fairly entertained with his undeniable metal break down; he’s checking out the younger from top to bottom with a mischievous smirk adorning his lovely face.

“You know, you can ask about it if you want,” says the older, finally giving him a chance to breathe.

“I don’t see why I should ask, you look great.” More than great, he would never forget this night, the night where Xiao Dejun wore a skirt, if he could he would take a photo to prove his future self this was not a delusion made by his horny ass brain.

“That’s all you are gonna say?” The elder pushes out his lips in what has to be the cutest pout in existence. “I thought I’d get a bigger reaction.”

Oh, so it’s fine for him to release his excitement, if that was the case then Guanheng is not holding anything back, he is going to show Xiaojun just how much he likes his outfit, all of him.

As if a switch had been turned on (quite literally), one of his hands seizes the other’s waist; he imagines going south, his fingers tugging the black strings of the net, inevitably caressing his milky skin.

Xiaojun stares at him expectantly, Guanheng gives a breathy chuckle, he is more than willing to swap souls between kisses, but the night is young and they have enough time for him to appreciate his beauty.

“Why don’t you wait to see my reaction after we dance?” His tone shifts to a confident and sultry sound, his lips feathery brushing on the small star of his cheek, careful not to smudge it.

After all, he is not about to spoil the masterpiece that is Xiaojun’s makeup just because his hormones want some action, although, with Xiaojun there isn’t much to do to make him a work of art, he is already that beautiful.

-

It’s well past midnight, he and Xiaojun are attached at the hip, alcohol swimming through their blood; their laughter can’t possibly compete with the high volume of the speakers, yet it can still be considered strident. They are happy, having together. Guanheng locates his wandering hands on Xiaojun’s waist once more, noticing the contrast between the cold leather of the belt and the pleated skirt’s fabric.

He’s been given the chance of looking at it with proper attention; aside from tiny white crosses at the end of each pleat, the garment is entirely black. One thin silver chain traverses from one of the belt’s loops to the other side, and whenever Guanheng feels Xiaojun’s drifting too far for his liking all he has to do is yank the chain to drag him back. If their chests collide and their breaths mix that is only a plus.

Certainly, he is teasing Xiaojun, because if the older tortures him every time he grinds his ass against his crotch, raising the skirt severely close to present more of what Guanheng can endure without slamming him to the nearest wall and fuck him right there, wiping off that cheeky smirk by clasping his thighs on the edge of the skirt is enough vengeance. God, he wants to do him so many things, but this foreplay is also exciting.

Guanheng doesn’t consider himself possessive, he doesn’t mind the short length of the skirt as long as no one dares to touch Xiaojun without the elder’s permission, and so far he’s the only one with said privilege, but there’s no way to deny the bitter feeling growing on his gut when he catches a couple of guys gawking at Xiaojun.

He sees them pointing at his legs and the snicker, they better look away before losing his patience, for now, he remains grounded by the feeling of ringed hands rummaging his hair.

His grip on the other’s waist gets a bit forceful when those idiots make obscene gestures, fortunately, Xiaojun is completely oblivious to their judgmental eyes, solely focused on having a good time with him. Guanheng doesn’t want to think about the possibility of these jerks harassing Xiaojun, he really wants to go there and beat their faces, but that would mean letting him go and Guanheng is not ready to do that at any point of the night.

Suddenly, one of Xiaojun’s calloused hands holds a firm grip on his jaw, in a swift motion, the elder makes him deflect his eyes from those guys, his sharp eyes piercing into his soul. He is not that oblivious then. He's unwilling to share his attention, less to a couple of idiots. The younger concedes, crowding his mind with thoughts of Xiaojun: his slightly chapped lips always owning a fruity balm flavor, the thumb ring pressing on his flesh, his not so pristine hair and the strong smell of his perfume; his mind becomes saturated with the existence of the male in front him. And when he looks at those deep eyes, he can only see himself in the void of Xiaojun’s pupils.

All that pent up energy burst in the shape of a greedy kiss, Guanheng cradles the other’s face in one hand, the other glides under the black hoodie grasping the slender body in a possessive display, scratching his smooth skin just as desired from the moment he had laid his eyes on this man. He wishes to rip the net and bite his thighs, maybe after Xiaojun’s tongue is done exploring his mouth. It’s a collision of lust, so characteristic of them but this time stronger, needier.

His eyes open to glare at the guys who were giving dirty looks to his Xiaojun, he claims his lips while maintaining eye contact with those jerks, he’s not sure what he is trying to prove with this, nonetheless, when the pair avoid his gaze and fleet from his visual range Guanheng feels at ease. Xiaojun notices him a little distracted and bites harshly on his lower lip, the sting will follow him for a couple of hours.

Of course, he wants all his attention on him, what was he thinking about.

They carry on this lewd dance until the lack of oxygen gets in their way, they the distance between so minimal that Guanheng can admire how swollen Xiaojun’s lips are; he’s tempted to sacrifice oxygen and just die like this. The other smiles at him out of air, licking his lips in a coquettish manner he reaches for Guaheng’s hand to escort them to a less crowded place, the younger follows closely, ready to go rampage if someone dares to touch or say something to Xiaojun.

Guanheng should ask how he knows where the coat closet is, but he’ll leave that for tomorrow. The second the door’s locked all his inhibitions fall to the ground.

Guanheng pins the silver-haired boy against the wooden surface, he drinks his gasps and grunts when he pushes on his legs between the exposed ones.

“You are driving me crazy.” He manages to articulate with effort, his voice sounds so shaky it’s embarrassing.

“Good, I accomplished my two goals,” says the little tease, one of his legs giving a side caress to the one Guanheng’s keeps between his.

The younger gets a hold of his thigh and bring their bodies together with such roughness it makes both moan; he squeezes right where the thigh highs can’t hide the smooth, hairless skin. If he went up a little higher he’d be practically touching his ass.

“What was the other?” Just like he did with his waist, his fingers travel along with the net before slipping in, Xiaojun purrs next to his ear.

“Just to look good, I like skirts, I have a small collection at home.”

For heaven’s sake, Xiaojun is going to be the death of him.

The little devil knows for a matter of fact he has Guanheng wrapped around his little finger.

To unsuspecting strangers Xiaojun comes up as masculine, he himself was driven to that thought, but further than leaning into stereotypical gender roles, Xiaojun is comfortable with the world as he shapes it to his liking. It doesn’t come up as a big surprise his endearment for skirts or any other piece of clothing typically conceived as feminine, what shocked him was how he kept it a secret to this precise day, and Guanheng has to ask himself if there was a chance that this was planned from the very beginning.

“Am I going to see the others someday?” He’s not ashamed of the bulge in his groin pressing against Xiaojun’s leg, not like the elder shows any discomfort anyway.

“That depends on how lucky you are, maybe you could see them tonight.”

That sounds like a challenge. There are far more ominous ways of having sex with your possible-soon-to-be-boyfriend for the first time, doing it inside a closet doesn’t seem like the worst of them, though it sounds really ironic.

It strikes him that he doesn’t have any condoms or lube in hand, just a fucking bubble gum package in his pocket, why did he even buy it? He curses Xuxi’s agile mind, he’s probably having the time of his life with Ten. His distress must have been shown judging by the chuckle Xiaojun releases.

“Your face is so honest it’s funny.” Teases the elder patting his cheek condescendingly. “Wanna go to my place?”

“Yeah! Let’s do that.” Both boys laugh at Guanheng's urgency, after all, they aren’t just a couple of strangers relieving sexual tension, they're friends capable of laughing together at their antics.

No one is concerned when Xiaojun and he go missing, apparently because Kun got to see them leaving in a hasty state, and most likely than not was he also the one to inform their friends not to look for them later.

He isn’t wasted to the extent of not being able to text the others his whereabouts, however, he’s glad Kun made them that favor since it grants him the chance of spending the entire ride to the Xiaojun’s flat stretching the boy’s fishnets to appreciate the snapping sound and reddening skin; they make sure of not starting live sex show with the driver at the front, whose attempts at looking unbothered are lost case.

-

Xiaojun lives on the same building as Ten, two floors above the Thai man, and even though they’ve been on Ten’s apartment numerous times with their friends, this is the first time he’s actually been invited to Xiaojun’s place. Guanheng liked to find out new things about him, such as the disastrous state of his shoe rack and the three different brands of cereal boxes on the kitchen counter.

He doesn’t have much freedom to explore the place, actually, those things were just what could get from a quick look before being claimed by Xiaojun’s lips, his demanding kisses and nudging lead them to the room, where a pleasant citrusy smell cleanses his nose from the odors of sweat, alcohol, and arousal; now that he thinks about it, he should thank Xiaojun for getting them out of the party, doing it in a closet would have actually been shameful compared to the comfort of an actual bed. Also, without the music drilling his ears he can listen to Xiaojun’s soft voice gasping and sighing, those luscious noises travel directly to his crotch, which hurts like hell, hopefully, his trouser will fly over the room soon.

Despite being mildly inebriated and giggling about the fluttering taking control of them, their foggy brains are sober enough to consent this, it’s something they’ve ached for quite a long time, presumably since that day at the library, their gamble hitting jackpot tonight.

Guanheng is cautious of his fingers grazing the soft skin, patiently discovering unknown terrain and looking for positive responses, that’s how his hands found themselves groping Xiaojun’s ass over the black fabric, said man has a bolder attitude which shows by slithering his hands inside Guanheng’s shirt and not much later the pretty boy has unbuttoned his pants; that makes him sigh in relief, damn the moment he decided to use leather, they did too little to hide his arousal, no to mention how uncomfortable they were.

“Did you planned all this?” he asks between foggy kisses.

Xiaojun’s lips curls upwards so close to his own that he can make out the shape of a small smile without directly seeing it; that cocky attitude cracks and the coy side of Xiaojun shines, the Xiaojun who blushes when mispronouncing Korean words, the one who mixes right and left and responds to praises with shy giggles. It’s the Xiaojun that keeps fascinating him not only with make out sessions on the corners of every room but also with his amusing and charming nature.

“Kind of, do you really like it?”

He asks him as if there was a chance of disapproval; as if Guanheng hadn’t lost his sanity the second he saw his exposed legs on those sinful garments.

Ultimately, Xiaojun knows that with or without the skirt Guanheng would have ended up in his bed anyway, so the question isn’t about if the outfit appeals to his sexual desire, not at all, he wants to know his opinion on him wearing a skirt for personal reasons. He had said he owns more than one, surely he didn’t buy them all just to seduce him; it’s easy to connect the dots, the skirts are not a seduction resource, he just likes them, he likes to wear them because he thinks they look good.

He’s used to seeing him wearing different attires ranging from casual to sports, elegant or cozy and even some doubtful decisions, but all of them involved pants or shorts. Xiaojun had never used a skirt, not in public at least, not with him, he must have kept it a secret. What a splendid surprise.

“I love it, I’m sure you look stunning in the others as well.”

He isn’t going to make this exclusively a sexual thing, if Xiaojun likes to wear skirts on a daily basis he’s going to be the most supportive boyfriend and the last person on earth to judge him.

Interestingly enough, the overflowing lust blends with a warm feeling on his chest, the moment had become so intimate it makes his heart bounce like crazy. Xiaojun is trusting him with something important to him, something he’d kept a secret but decided to unleash tonight ignoring the stares and murmurs of others because he only cares about what he thinks.

Not only he wants to fuck him against the wall, but also he wants to take him out on the best date of his life where Xiaojun feels comfortable enough to wear one of his skirts knowing Guanheng isn’t going to see him as a freak, quite on the contrary.

Lovable eyes beam at him, that joy makes him even more beautiful.

“Do you want to see them?”

“Can I?” As curious as he is he doesn’t want to pressure him.

“Of course, also, you could try to imagine me wearing them.”

Oh, the confident Xiaojun is back, and with him, the steam of his arousal becomes heavier in an instant. Guanheng almost feels like he’s trespassing Xiaojun’s privacy when the older guides them to the closet, the door slides to left and right there, up to the left side next to the shirts, a row of at least seven skirts of different materials and colors greet him.

Most of them have a checkered pattern, one even looks like a chessboard while the others seem more like the school type, he also distinguishes a tight denim one and at the very of the row, a really long black skirt, probably ankle length, catches his attention.

Xiaojun hugs him from behind, his pointy chin resting on Guanheng’s shoulder, a pair of flirty hands glide to his crotch. The younger gasps when foreign fingertips slip under the elastic hem of his underwear, grazing his happy trail. It’s not even remotely close to what he needs, Guanheng is aching and that entertains the older male.

“That one was a gift from Ten, he’s the only other person who knew about this, he convinced me to dress up like this tonight.”

“Will you do it again?” His lips tighten when the other hand grasps his still clothed member, his hips thrust against him.

“I don’t know, I enjoyed wearing it outside the bedroom, but there are some people who love to ruin the fun.”

His thoughts are instantly directed to those jerks, but he’s afraid he is not only talking about them, it’s not hard to imagine people saying unpleasant things for something so unimportant. Gladly, Xiaojun doesn’t sound that affected by it, maybe because he’s used to it o he doesn’t care at all, Guanheng hopes it’s the latter.

“Can you see me in them?” A velvety voice asks in his ear, the younger moans when Xiaojun sucks his lobe.

By all means, he can totally see Xiaojun getting ready for a date with him, diligently choosing the best outfit, matching colors and textures and aromas, it's such a cute image it fills him with joy. But he also pictures less innocent scenarios, Xiaojun spreading his legs, bare skin urging to be marked, said legs enveloping Guanheng’s waist so he can slip inside him in the most dangerous places, because it would be so easy to do that kind of things with the skirt, just lift it and shove down the underwear, that’s all it would take for Guanheng to fuck him, or maybe suck his cock or eat him out, there’s so much they could do.

Hot breath makes him shiver, Xiaojun smiles when the dick under his hand throbs.

“Xiaojun, _please_ ,” Pleads the younger pushing against his hand.

The pretty male takes pity on him, makes him turn around and gifts a slow yet lascivious kiss, just enough to tame the growing flames.

Undressing proves to be a slight problem due to their agitation; their chests are left exposed to the hot ambiance, warm skin rubbing, hands exploring all over their backs, fingertips brushing sensitive nipples. All of that is good, really good, but when Xiaojun fumbles with the belt encircling his waist under the skirt Guanheng realizes it would be a real shame for such a pretty garment to end on the floor, it is just his duty to stop him from committing sacrilege.

One hand holds the dainty wrist; it takes him a couple of seconds to regain his voice. “Leave it on? I want you to look really pretty when I’m railing you.”

“Shit, Guanheng.” The words make his legs feel like jelly, Guanheng falls to the bed after being gently pushed by the elder. “Give me a second.”

A second seems like perpetual torment for his hard and aching cock, a dark patch of precum serves as evidence to this, although, the wait it is more than worth it if it means he gets a front-row seat of Xiaojun taking off his black thigh highs, one leg at a time, leaving even more of his mesmerizing legs on display. He’s starting to think that, additionally to how happy Xiaojun looks on it, his favorite thing about him wearing this skirt in particular is that whenever he raises one leg he gets a little peek of his ass.

Guanheng gets rid of both his pants and underwear without tearing his eyes from the elder, who’s completely aware of how much his spectator is enjoying this improvised show, he knows for a matter of fact he has him wrapped around his little finger. It feels like an eternity before the only thing keeping Dejun from complete nudity is that short skirt, by now Guanheng has a hand slowly coming up and down along his own shaft, needing so desperately some kind of reliving.

The platinum-haired boy climbs into the bed and crawls up his body until he finds a comfortable seat right on his lap, pretty close to his groin, Guanheng, much to his own surprise, manages to control his desire to ravish him, he only allows his hands to travel the expanse of Xiaojun’s bare legs like he is touching a treasure, he’s entirely sure this man on top of him has to be the hottest person in the universe.

“You’re so pretty,” whispers the younger while tracing circles with his thumbs, his voice enchanted and luscious.

“We haven’t talk yet about how good you looked.” The glorious body leans forward, a pair of ringed hands brush Guanheng’s nipples. “I wanted to jump at you the moment I saw you.”

“That makes two of us.”

Several weeks of flirting and low profile make out sessions had prompted them to this very moment, a detonation of deep-rooted desire. Lips and tongues and teeth clashing, sooner than later they are grinding like horny teenagers, panting and whispering each other's name, their members hidden under that damned skirt. It is unbelievable, he hasn’t even seen Xiaojun’s dick, instead, he feels it thrusting against his own, hot, rock hard, the tip of it wet as a result of the foreplay, it’s good to know he is not the only one at their limit.

Xiaojun’s expression is also worthy of admiration, Guanheng takes pride in being one witnessing this side of him, raptured and lewd, a Xiaojun committed to pleasure wearing the most precious piece of cloth, when did he get so lucky?

“Lift it, I want to see all of you,” says Guanheng.

He actually sounds more demanding than anything else, and it is fascinating that despite both him and Xiaojun having slightly dominant personalities —and that is one of the reasons their encounters are so passionate and interesting— it doesn't represent an obstacle for their dynamic. Yeah, sure they’re constantly fighting to take control, it might seem unconventional, but it works wonderfully for them, lighting a sparkle that will inevitably consume them, and their bodies somehow know what the other wants and needs, everything falls into place eventually.

Xiaojun hesitates for a second, partly from bashfulness but mostly because he is used to putting on further resistant before giving in, also, he is really accustomed to having Guanheng at his mercy, following commands and accommodating to his games; that doesn’t mean he’s always going to be the one setting the rules at this not-really-a-relationship-but-getting-close-to-it game. Guanheng slaps the smooth skin of his ass, nowhere near to inflict serious pain but enough to leave a stinging sensation in his skin, the sudden action shows the elder he is not going to let him toy with him anymore.

“Come on, Xiaojun, don’t you want to show me how pretty you look down there?” One of his brows lifts in a challenging demeanor, his pelvis thrust upwards, once again grinding their cocks earning a whine in return.

With no other option except for accepting defeat, Xiaojun grabs the hem of the cloth to lift slowly lift it until their members are exposed to the hungry eyes of the younger boy. Just as Guanehng expected, they are leaking semi-translucent pearls of precum, flushed to head; their sizes are more or less similar, Xiaojun's seems longer than him, while Guanheng presumes himself to be wider. Even this part of the elder is unfairly cute, he wants to wrap it with his mouth and taste it.

He takes both members on one hand without much grace, but in their stirred states anything capable of providing pleasure is welcome. He moves his hand and immediately their moans get louder, other than the stable up and down of his palm Guanheng tries to stay still, giving Xiaojun the chance of swaying his hips to increase the sensation.

His body is truly a perfect balance between delicate and fit, solid muscles under dainty curves, he’d love to brush his fingers all the way down his arched back, as well as pulling his hair or shove his face into the pillow whilst fucking him to oblivion, the thought of it causes more precum to leak from the tip of his cock, which he smears along their shafts creating an obscene noise.

“Fuck, fuck Guanheng, I need you,” His name drips from that sinuous mouth, the sound imprinting on his memory.

The younger holds both heads giving a light squeeze that makes the other jump and sob.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please, fuck me… I need you inside me.”

If that isn’t enough to break a man, then doesn’t know what else could do it. Prompted by those dirty words and his own carnal desire, Guanheng throws Dejun to the bed harshly, the action, far from bothering the other, riles him up to lock their lips with enthusiasm. Albeit always proclaiming himself as the strongest one in the group of friends —after Xuxi—, Xiaojun becomes a stuttering mess seeing physical demonstrations of power, therefore Guanheng knows he gets green light to manhandle him and leave prints of his fingers and mouth all over his body.

He has barely enough self-control to break the kiss in favor of retrieving a bottle of lube and condoms from the bedside table. When he looks back, the picture of Xiaojun grinding against the bedsheets and his skirt makes his dick pulse, his lips, red and swollen, keep calling Guanheng in between the sweetest moans.

“Can’t you wait even for a minute? Are you that desperate for my cock?” A high pitch escapes from Xiaojun’s lips when the younger pulls his hips to set him on four, the sound vibrating in his ears.

What a nice view, the garment barely covers half of Xiaojun’s ass, if the male chooses to regularly wear skirts like this one they'd have a problem: Guanheng would live with a painful hard on, which consequently would complicate the whole dating and boyfriend thing, at least on the public aspect.

His hands are automatically drawn to his thighs, going up and up until the fabric goes along with his fingers, at the end it gathers around his small waist, leaving him completely exposed to Guanheng. There’s no way to deny how perfect he is, a dream come true.

He leans on the other’s back, reaching over to suck and mark his fair skin, he notices the older shivering when his kisses and bites travel down his shoulders, painting him with red marks that look almost as attractive as him. Even with the high state of his libido Guanheng pays attention to the changes in Xiaojun’s voice, inferring from them which places were more sensitive, whenever his bites hurt more than it brought pleasure, the jolt of his body when his mouth has reached his butt, which he treats with the same dedication if anything a little kinder.

“Look at you, so pretty and filthy, you can barely say anything and I’m not even inside of you yet.”

“Guanheng…” Comes a broken plea, ashamed, desperate.

Xiaojun sways his hips, his red cock bounces like a sad, forgotten toy. Guanheng takes one cheek and forces him open to get a glimpse of the pink entrance clutching around nothing, his mouth waters again. One finger probes at the hole, surprisingly finding very little resistance.

“Don’t take too long, I prepped myself before going out.” Xiaojun pushes his butt against the finger, chanting a low moan when it slips inside.

“Is that so? You’re really a pretty little thing, so eager for me, I bet I can make you cum just with my fingers.” As if to prove his words, the raven haired boy curls the digit inside the hot interior of Xiaojun making the older moan.

“Don’t you dare-“

The whine that cuts his sentence causes Guanhengs cock to twitch, he retrieves his finger to lick at the puckered hole and he finds himself grunting, almost touching his own dick, but he doesn´t want to come before the other, so he keeps licking, circling and sucking the entrance. High moans and pleas spilling from Xiaojun’s mouth fill the room coming along with the distinctive smell of arousal and sex.

Spit runs down from his lips to his chin, he could get used to this, rimming Xiaojun no matter where or when, as long as he can get on his knees and lift his skirt.

“God, that feels so good…”

He doesn’t know if he’s that good at this thing, but the whimpering and moaning keeps him motivated. Could he make Xiaojun come from this? Maybe, they would have to try it another day, because as much as he likes to taste his insides and drag his wet muscle on his walls, his painfully hard erection reminds him of his own needs.

He uncaps the bottle, squeezes some of the cold and slippery substance on his fingers, with a final suck and bite to his left cheek Guanheng rips open the condom package. He doesn’t want this to be good only for him, he wants, craves, to break Xiaojun, make him squirm and cry and never forget the feeling of his heavy cock. He wants to ruin him just like he has done to him, he can’t go back from this night, there is no one as precious as this boy right in front of him.

“You ready, baby?” Guanheng aligns his member to the entrance, the other looks at him with blurry eyes.

“Yes, please.”

It’s tender for a few seconds, just him and Xiaojun, becoming one and losing themselves in the ecstasy. He litters his shoulder with soft kisses, whispering sweet words and dirty compliments. The warm feeling enveloping his member weakens him, it's so tight and perfect. Xiaojun fists the bedsheet, his eyes closing at the feeling of being filled, Guanheng reaches to kiss over the dark smudge of ink, the star became unrecognizable, the rest of his makeup equally ruined, most likely smeared on the pillow. Is the face of sex, bliss out and high on pleasure.

A new vigor surges from his chest, he starts a pace of short thrusts giving Xiaojun time to adjust; by virtue of the alcohol or the arousal they’ve been cultivating for hours —neither of them, it was actually Xiaojun’s previous preparation— it doesn’t take too long for the shorter boy to ask Guanheng going faster, he's more than happy to oblige.

He slides almost entirely out, keeping his head at the brim he takes a deep breath before ramming back fast and hard, the smacking sound of his hips colliding against Xiaojun’s ass almost as loud as their moans.

That is all that Xiaojun wants, he begs him to do it again, so Guanheng keeps going, again and again and again, holding Xiaojun’s petite body to increase the power of his thrusts, his fingernails marking tiny crescent moons on his waist; it’s even better from what he imagined it would be, no one could give him this same experience, no one other than Xiaojun, beautiful Xiaojun chorusing his name.

“Oh fuck! Yes, Guanheng, just like that-”

He thinks about them dancing around, driving each other crazy, teasing and pretending it didn’t make them combust from inside. It all comes to this, an out of this world experience.

“Xiaojun, baby, you are so tight.” His walls engulf him with such force he’s afraid he won’t last long.

Drops of sweat run down from his forehead, he believes the small of Xiaojun’s back glistens as well with salty drops, to be honest, he can’t think that clearly, his mind focused on the sweet feeling of connection and the obscene sounds coming from the elder’s lips, he has heard him sing before, always love songs about tender lovers or broken hearts, but this, this is a new type of song only for him to listen.

He has dreamt of this, waking up in his bed with an erection and the fading memory of Xiaojun blushing and gasping and coming, yet nothing compares to the real deal. For a moment he fears this is another dream, that he’s about to wake up alone without the citrusy aroma and fruity flavor, so he calls Xiaojun numerous times, always receiving a groan, moan, or a hazy look from narrowed eyes, and then he knows he’s very much awake.

His body takes the lead from here, as weird as it sounds. A much bolder and enduring force makes Guanheng drill the boy as if this was the only chance they get to be together. Xiaojun gets enough strength to stretch one of his toned arms and settles his hand on top of Guanheng’s own, clutching it to ground himself on the fact that he is not only receiving the fuck of his life, but it is also that Guanheng is the one rearranging his guts with such brutality it makes him wonder if he’s been saving this energy for this moment.

This action reaches a soft spot in Guanheng’s heart because this is not only amazing sex, it’s Xiaojun pliant under him, a special boy he wants to kiss even more than how much he wants to fuck him. This gets him to stop railing the older, instead, he grabs him by his forearms to easily lift his sluggish and fevering body to have him seated on his lap. His cock goes even deeper inside Xiaojun, who whines at the lack of movement. A sweaty back pressed to Guanheng’s chest, the closeness gets them high on each other.

“Don’t stop,” claims the elder. “Please, I need-“

“Are you close?” hasks instead, nudging just a little to made him remember he’s now the one in charge.

“Yes, yes, please, I wanna cum so bad,” cries his companion, his dark eyes watery and face contorted in submission.

Looking down Guanheng finds a nice surprise, Xiaojun’s manhood, hard as a rock just like his own, lift one part of the skirt like a tent, so prominent it’s borderline comical if it weren’t for how much it arouses him. His right hand envelopes the member without moving the fabric aside, it’s a bit rough, so he doesn’t masturbate Xiaojun as hard and quick as he would have done any other situation, his thumb catches on the head and rubs the fabric with enough pressure to make the smaller sobs.

“Please, please…”

“Just a little more, I want you to feel so good, my Xiaojun.”

He nibbles on Xiaojun’s ear, his free hand ascends the firm abdomen reaching his nipples, one of which he pinches and toys with between his fingers. Xiaojun is so lost, so broken that when Guanheng grabs his chin to make him look sideways at him he doesn’t complain about the uncomfortable angle in which they kiss. His eyes can hardly maintain themselves open, there’s nothing from that fearless, dominant and assertive person he kissed on a dark closet at a Halloween party mere hours ago, instead, a pliant and submissive boy quivers in his arms.

To be fair, Guanheng isn’t too long from his own climax, so he takes pity on both and resumes his task, this time a bit slower, building the right pace to keep them close to the peak but not enough to reach it, not before the best part. He inclines their bodies forward and tries to angle his thrusts in various directions looking for that special spot that will make Xiaojun see stars.

He knows he has found it before the male tells him, his hole clenching and back arching beautifully, either way, his frail words make him smile.

“Oh! T-there… god, please, do it again-”

His cock keeps hitting that spot, he wonders if the neighbors are going to complain tomorrow for all this noise, specifically the rocking of the bed and Xiaojun’s moans, is he naturally loud in bed or it’s just this one time? The smaller male sounds debauched, and he’s sure Xiaojun would be terribly shy if he could hear his voice, well, in a clear state of mind that is. Guanheng’s not that much better, he keeps biting the other’s shoulder in a plea of containing his impatient moans.

His fingers clasp the base of Xiaojun’s cock impending the male from climaxing. He knows how much he wants to come, but Guanheng firmly believes Xiaojun deserves more for being the prettiest, most sensual and special boy in the world. Xiaojun cries begging him to let go, however, Guanheng has enough control not to fall for his sobs nor obey his pleasing nature —and it’s hard, so hard because he’s so used to give in to whatever Xiaojun wants. It’ll be worth it at the end, he tells himself, It’ll be worth it when Xiaojun gets satisfied beyond recognition.

Some minutes later Guanheng feels his own orgasm building at an overwhelming speed, like magma spreading inside his body reaching his fingertips, a deep and loud moan spills from his lips, next to the chanting of Xiaojun’s name because there’s no other thing on his mind. His hand sneaks under the skirt making direct contact with the hot member, Xiaojun jitters and cries desperately.

“Please! I need to cum, let me cum, please!”

He kisses his wet and stained cheek, emitting those so much needed words, “Come for me, Xiaojun.”

That’s all it takes for both of them, it happens almost at the same time, just a few seconds between one and another. Xiaojun gives one final cry and spurts ropes of hot cum, staining his beloved skirt with the essence of lust. With Xiaojun orgasming, his walls contract around the member inside him, making the younger lose it, his forehead pressed against the back of Xiaojun, not ashamed of moaning the latter’s name while he’s filling the condom with a good amount of semen.

He keeps thrusting despite the extreme sensibility, he promised to make Xiaojun feel good, so he’s dragging this for as long as he can until the overstimulation gets too intense to bear with it. It’s so powerful, painful even, their bodies spam out of control.

Drained from all energy the boys fall on the sheets, it would be gross to lay there in a mix of sweat and cum, if not for the fact that they’re too exhausted to even think about it. Guanheng takes off the condom, thanking Xiaojun one more for having a trash can just beside his bed. Talking about the pretty boy, he looks worse than him, on the verge of passing out. Maybe he should have gone a little slower at the end.

Pushing himself closer to the elder his hand pets one cheek, when that doesn’t give any response, a tender kiss on the lips is next on line. “Xiaojun? Can you talk to me, baby?”

It takes all of Xiaojun’s force of will to open his eyes and focus on Guanheng’s soft face, the taller composes a smile, not one of lust or cockiness, just a smile, a tender one.

“There you are, everything fine? Something hurts?”

Xiaojun shakes his head, or he thinks so, when Guanheng keeps looking at him with furrowed brows he supposes he’s that tired he can’t even move his head, so he answers with a slurred voice.

“I think the skirt’s ruined.”

Guanheng blinks momentarily lost. He looks down and, effectively, the pretty piece of clothing could be doing better. He laughs, his hands battle with the buckle of the belt, then, it takes some time to figure out where the hell is the zipper, turns out to be on the back, he wonders how could Xiaojun put them on alone. Well, nevermind, he can help next time.

After freeing the boy from the garment Guanheng manages to cover their spent bodies with a not-so-gross part of the sheet, Xiaojun comes to his arms as if it was instinct, their legs tangled and the silence of the postorgasmic state serve as a lullaby.

Except, Guanheng has one thing in mind, he can’t go to sleep without venturing onto it first.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” His question sounds too loud, too forward, too late after the mindless experience.

Xiaojun, almost asleep, curves his lips and cuddles further.

“Yeah, if you promise to not ruin another skirt.”

Guanheng can’t promise that, but surely they can make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was it, was it good? too cringey? Let me know so I can work on my porn-writing skills¿
> 
> Not gonna lie, I had so much fun writing Skirt!Xiaojun, so I'll probably make a second part of this, not sure when since I have another Xiaodery on drafts, so we'll see. I hope you liked it, leave kudos or comments please!!
> 
> Oh yeah I have a [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/MerakiDrop)


End file.
